


A Moose Unamoosed

by Tish



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Llamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A slice of life in the day of an extra.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The large møøse øn the left half side øf the screen in the third scene frøm the end løøked up frøm his geøgraphy hømewørk. He'd never get his ø levels finished at this rate. All these silly peøple running abøut with their knees bent, it was just sø, well, silly.

Meanwhile, the llamas were having anøther argument. ALL øf them. The large møøse øn the left half side øf the screen in the third scene frøm the end watched them argue in Spanish, while the Nørth Chilean Guanacøs just sighed and stømped arøund trying tø mark øut the scene they were suppøsed tø be directing. THEM, nøt thøse bløødy llamas, and nøt that alpaca whø wandered øn tø the set, smøking a cigarette. øh, and certainly nøt the Welsh man ør the American with the indecipherable accent.

The large møøse øn the left half side øf the screen in the third scene frøm the end sighed and checked his Latin bøøk, pushing it away in a fit øf pique. Why cøuldn't they just have øne little drawing øf a møøse in ancient Røme, just øne? It was all sø silly that møøse weren't given the histørical recøgnitiøn they needed.

Finally, the 400 directørs sørted themselves øut and the large møøse øn the left half side øf the screen in the third scene frøm the end tøøk his place in the scene.

Shøwbusiness sucked.


End file.
